


a hot mess

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Model!Viktor, Model!Yuuri, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has been voted World's Sexiest Model for five years in a row. He's gorgeous, he's good at his job, and yet he's getting bored. But then the most handsome man he's ever met walks into his life - an up-and-coming model who he knows simply as 'Katsuki'. After the most amazing night of his life with Katsuki, Viktor realizes that he's so much lonelier than he ever knew. Too bad the only person other than Katsuki he seems capable of loving is Yuuri, the cute father of three who lives down the street, who is most definitely not single.Watch how Viktor is wrong about literally everything about unfairly gorgeous model Katsuki and cute Yuuri with the triplets, but somehow still gets the boy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Reverse Bang, for the adorable prompt by QueenoftheCute:  
> "Viktor is an internationally famous model, not a home-wrecker, he tells himself. So what if he is mooning over Handsome Dad, the young, obviously doting father of three precocious little girls, who walks through his neighborhood every other afternoon (and the occasional Sunday). There’s nothing wrong with appreciating a kind, friendly, and very attractive man from a safe distance, after all.
> 
> Besides, at least it takes his mind off of the simmering crush he’s had on a fellow model for the past few months. They’ve walked a few of the same runway shows without interacting much until they spent one magical night making waves together during the after-party. And then, Viktor never saw him again.
> 
> It’s time for a Single dad AU, crossed with a case of Mistaken Identity. Yuuri’s “Clark Kent Syndrome” is at an all-time high and Viktor has made some critical errors in his assumptions. Pining, misunderstandings, and romantic shenanigans ensue."
> 
> Here is a [link](http://queenofthecute.tumblr.com/post/175251299713/my-pieces-for-the-yurionicebigbang-event) to her art. It's also embedded throughout the fic and in the end notes. More will be added, check my [blog](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) or her [blog](https://queenofthecute.tumblr.com/) for updates on that. <3
> 
> It was so amazing to work with her for such a fun fic!! I hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> Ty to [katsu](https://epervieronice.tumblr.com/) and [addy](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/) for beta help. You rock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, to fall in love, you have to meet someone twice.

“Maybe we should curl his hair for this show.”

“That _would_ be different. He was saying he wanted to surprise people…”

Viktor was used to people talking about him like he wasn’t even there, so he let his stylists do what they wanted, sitting patiently in the chair. They’d already tried on three different makeup options in the rehearsal a few days earlier, settling on one that emphasized on his eyes. As usual. Because his eyes and his hair were what made Viktor stand out as a model. He turned his head to the side obediently as they fiddled with his hair. They needed his hair to look good, but since they relied on his eyes, it also needed to be out of the way. It was a process.

Viktor started to zone out everything around him, really. It was the same routine that he always was a part of. He would sit in a chair while stylists fussed over him, and then he’d go out on the runway, pose, and walk back in. It was getting boring, really. Everyone at every show was the same, and everything “surprising” his stylists chose to do turned into the same look.

But he wouldn’t quit, because he still loved the business. He’d been to college, he had a future plan, he could _easily_ change careers, but he could only be a model for so long. He loved people paying attention to him, seeing his face all over things, being praised for doing what he loved. He’d grown up with the bright flash of lights in his face, and he didn’t expect that he’d get so bored of it.

But here he was.

Chris said it was because he didn’t do anything outside of work. Every morning, he’d wake up and take his dog on a walk. Then, he’d come in to work, he’d model, and he’d go home and sleep with his dog. He’d go to dance classes every weekend, or take Makkachin on a later walk when he had earlier shoots. Maybe Chris was right. Viktor needed something to spice up his life.

But _what_?

Viktor sighed, trying not to be audible, because he didn’t want his stylists to assume that he was bored with whatever they were doing. No, they seemed fine. They were busy fussing and flitting about, styling the great, handsome Viktor Nikiforov’s hair. He was best in the field, after all. He’d been voted world’s sexiest model consistently for five years now. Magazine after magazine ranted and raved about his unique looks.

They’d get bored eventually. They always did. Viktor closed his eyes, allowing the makeup artist to apply the makeup they’d decided on, sucking in his cheeks and pursing his lips on command.

When he opened his eyes… Viktor's breath escaped through his mouth, staring in his mirror at the reflection of the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And no, it wasn’t himself. It was... _wow_.

Dark hair, still wearing street clothes. His jeans were tightly fitted, though, and his thighs were the kind that men would _die_ for (both to have and to have around them). His shirt was loose, hanging off of his shoulder and exposing a piece of his collarbone that Viktor desperately wanted to sink his teeth into. His eyes were a warm brown, but far from ordinary when matched with that _face_. His soft features were somehow hardened with the style of his hair, making Viktor weak in the knees. He was, in short, the sexiest thing that Viktor had ever witnessed.

Viktor had met a lot of incredibly attractive people while he was working as a model. His best friends featured in all sorts of spreads of sexy people, the people everyone wished they were. But this man… This man was something else.

He’d clearly just arrived to the shoot, and he looked flustered as hell. His hair was slicked back on his head, and he was talking rapidly into his phone in a language Viktor couldn’t place. He slowed down for a second, smiling and saying something soft to whoever he was talking to, voice quieting as he walked into the building, checking in and setting his bag to the side. He disappeared after _far_ too short a time in Viktor’s sight, going into some other room to meet with his stylist and get his clothes for the night.

He was the most beautiful person Viktor had ever seen. He hadn’t modeled with him before, he would have known if he had modeled with him before. No, this man was only half dressed and out of control, but he was _gorgeous_. Viktor swallowed, realizing belatedly that his hair dresser was telling him to turn his head. He did so, tearing his eyes away from where the other model had been, his mouth dry.

Who was he? Maybe Chris would know him. Chris seemed to know a lot of the newcomers, since they were always less afraid to talk to Chris than they were to talk to Viktor. Viktor was treated like some kind of… unobtainable god in the field of modeling, and new models looked up to him but rarely actually _spoke_ to him. He had to make sure that it wasn’t the case with this man. He had to get to know this man. He had to try to befriend him, at the very least.

He sat, trying his best not to fidget as he craned his neck to make sure that he would see if the mystery model came back in. When they finished, he stood, letting them look him over for any flaws as he slowly turned. He flashed a smile when they announced he was done and picked up his phone, stepping to the side so they could help with the rest of the models.

He grabbed a water bottle, replying to the few texts that he had gotten and checking to make sure that Yuri had actually fed Makkachin like he’d promised to. Once Yuri texted back, Viktor set his phone down, leaning against the wall. He still had a little bit before he was due for the runway, so maybe he’d be able to find the model he’d seen and get to know him. He wanted to push through the crowds of models and look for a sign of the man, and beg for more information, but there wasn’t enough time.

After an elaborately “casual” search of the room (in which Viktor walked the full perimeter of the room, pretending like he was just getting ready for the show), Viktor realized that the model was probably still in the other room, getting ready for the show. He _could_ go through and search all of the rooms for another glimpse of him (no one would really question _Viktor Nikiforov_ anywhere on the set) but he couldn’t. He had to stay professional and _not_ stalk down the cute model to ask for his name (and his phone number, and his hand in marriage).

Viktor needed a distraction, and fast. Before he lost the last shred of professionality he had in that moment. He sighed, picking his phone back up and flipping through Instagram, trying to pick the right filter to put on the picture of Makkachin that he had taken that afternoon. Makkachin was safe. His Instagram was full of pictures of Makkachin (“Stop posting so many pictures of your dog. We don’t follow you for your dog.” A fan had commented once. “Then you can unfollow me :)” Viktor had responded, and Yakov had banned him from running his own Instagram for nearly a year). Focusing on Makkachin meant that he wasn’t looking overtop of his phone every fifteen seconds to see if _he’d_ walked back in yet.

In theory, at least.

In practice, it meant that Viktor tried a filter, scanned his eyes over the room, and then disappointedly looked down at his phone. And then repeated the process. The delicious sex-on-legs who was the model he’d seen earlier hadn’t made a reappearance yet. Maybe Viktor should have gone into the back rooms to find him…

And then done what? Asked him for his name, admitted that he’d stalked him back to his dressing room because he thought he was the most attractive person that had ever existed?

Right. That would go well.

Luckily, Viktor didn’t have too long to pine, as soon all of the models were called out out to the runway, so Viktor dropped his phone with the rest of his belongings, the picture of Makkachin posted for all to see. He was one of the last to walk out for the show, since his name would boost the impact for the designer. He made small talk with one of the models near him while he waited, but it was boring. Boring, boring, boring. The same people he’d seen every day he’d worked for the past over ten _years_. He was considering getting back onto Instagram, really. He’d much rather look at people on the Internet than have to interact with the people around him.

Until he saw _the_ model come back in from the runway, looking even more gorgeous than earlier. His hair was slicked back from his head, and he was wearing one of the more ridiculous designs for the show, but he still stood out from everyone else in his appearance. He was clearly fit, and Viktor couldn’t help but stare for a moment longer.

 _Fuck_.

His outfit was a tight-fitting black one piece with mesh pieces over his chest and a little red half-skirt. Despite it covering his entire body, it left little to the imagination. It fit _very_ well over his ass and thighs (Viktor barely restrained himself from seeing if it was the same in the _front_ ), and the diamond accents drew attention to all of the strongest parts of his body. Traces of a six-pack were visible through the mesh, and Viktor was wondering if drool was dripping from his mouth as he stared.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck!_ Okay. Wow. His poor heart was going to stop from staring at the man in front of him. He walked in heels like he was made for it, and Viktor reached out to the model in front of him (Mila Babicheva, he recognized dimly, dressed in a beautifully form-fitting purple dress) to keep himself standing upright when the model passed by him.

Viktor started to follow without even thinking.

But then he was being ushered out onto the catwalk, so he let go of his daydreams about the cute model and instead focused on his job. Maybe he’d show up to the party later, and Viktor could learn more about him there. It was a big show, so they were _very_ strongly encouraged to attend.

As soon as he was off of the runway, Viktor ducked into his changing room to take off the clothes from the shoot and change into his own outfit. For whatever reason, the runway seemed to bring out a strange sense of style in people. He didn’t mind a lot of it, and had asked some of the designers to design very similar things for red carpet appearances, but for parties and other similar events, he stuck to more simple suits. Of course, “more simple” did imply “mostly pink” for Viktor, but it was still less outlandish than what he had been wearing for the job.

He wasn’t going to deny immediately looking through the room to see if the model was there when he arrived at the party. Viktor didn’t see him as he walked in, though, so he grabbed a glass of champagne off of a tray, walking to a table full of models and designers that he recognized, making small talk with them as the night went forward.

More people arrived throughout the night. Yakov liked when Viktor arrived earlier to these parties, so he could be more of a presence. It meant that he could pull over other designers and friends and get Viktor more jobs. Viktor just wished that meant he could leave earlier. Usually, it just meant that he was there longer.

He walked away from his first table after a while and joined Chris (who had just come in, over an hour after Viktor had) instead. “Finally decided to show up?” Viktor joked, sitting down with his friend and putting down his finally empty glass. The best way to get through these events was to take things slow with the drinking at first.

“Unlike the star of the show, I get to take my time coming,” Chris responded, winking at Viktor. “Anything interesting happening?”

“Georgi has been trying to flirt with Anya for the past hour. I don’t know if you’d call that _interesting_ , but I am impressed she hasn’t walked away yet. Usually he lasts no more than ten minutes, it’s not like they really know each other.” Viktor grinned, leaning back against the table and looking out into the crowd. “Maybe she’s going soft on him. Or just giving up.”

“Think he’s going to ask her out tonight?” Chris laughed, but Viktor couldn’t bring himself to answer, staring at the doorway and the person who had just walked in.

He’d obviously changed out of the clothes that he’d worn on the runway, and his hair was a little messed up, but Viktor could still tell it was him. His suit was black, nearly plain other than the silver lining and embroidery on the jacket. It didn’t matter, though, because the stylish outfit was ruined by his absolutely _terrible_ blue tie. But last century’s tie aside, Viktor’s mouth was dry just looking at him. He looked exhausted when he walked in, on his phone again, so Viktor let him blend into the crowd like he seemed so desperately to want to.

“Katsuki, huh?” Chris bumped up against his hip and Viktor tore his eyes away, looking at Chris.

“Is that his name?” he asked excitedly, leaning into his friend. “He’s so gorgeous, Chris. Is he new? I saw him when I was getting my makeup done and, _god_ , he’s so beautiful.” Viktor grabbed a new glass of champagne for himself and for his friend. He handed Chris his glass, sliding into a seat.

“He’s not new, Vitka. You’ve never seen him before?” Chris leaned back, watching Viktor as he took a sip of the champagne. “He’s had a few shows with me, although I guess he’s not as big a name as you are. Yet.” He raised his eyebrows. “That’s your type? I don’t think you’ve ever shown interest in a coworker before.”

“I haven’t,” Viktor murmured, trying to catch a glimpse of Katsuki again before shaking his head, looking at Chris. “Has he done much? I need to look him up. Chris, he’s practically sex-on-legs.”

“It’s not like you to get this caught up on a coworker,” Chris answered, raising his eyebrows. “Though, Katsuki’s a good choice if you are going to fall for somebody. He’s pretty shy, though –“ Chris started to say something else, but someone waved him over to their table.

“Go ahead,” Viktor said, shooing him their way. He didn’t _really_ want Chris to leave him alone with his glass of champagne, but, unlike Viktor, Chris had multiple friends at these events. Plus, Viktor’s thoughts were far from whether or not he was talking to Chris.

Katsuki. That was the name of the man who had taken Viktor’s breath away when Viktor had simply _looked_ at him. Viktor wasn’t really looking for someone. He was so used to being alone with Makkachin, he didn’t really feel like he was missing much when it came to dating. Maybe in a few years, when he was less busy with work. He’d only have a sustainable job as a model for so long.

But Katsuki… Viktor would go out on a date with Katsuki. Viktor would go out on a _couple_ dates with Katsuki. He groaned, sinking down into a seat and praying for someone to come up and talk to him. He was getting carried away with thoughts about someone he hadn’t even spoken to. Just because Katsuki was gorgeous shouldn’t mean that Viktor automatically wanted to date him!

Anya and Georgi walked over and Viktor smiled at them, falling back into the routine of ridiculous small talk and conversations that none of them actually cared about. After an hour of that, there was a clamor in the crowd, and Viktor saw someone stumble through.

 _Katsuki_. His ugly tie was loosened from his neck, and he stumbled a little as he walked. Viktor stared at him, probably a little too openly. Chris came up behind Katsuki, whispering something in his ear that made him laugh.

And then Katsuki _took his pants off_.

Viktor stumbled back into a chair, his eyes blown wide in surprise at what was happening in front of him. This was some kind of dream. He was definitely imagining the way that Chris and Katsuki were dancing with each other. This was too much to handle.

They were practically stripping, pure seduction dripping from both of them. Considering Viktor had seen Chris do much more than this before, his eyes were completely focused on Katsuki. God, Katsuki was something else. His drunken moments were slightly off balance, but he still was strangely graceful, sliding around Chris. He treated Chris like Viktor’d seen Chris treat a pole before, hanging off of him and doing a _lewd_ dance that only Katsuki could make look like it belonged in a ballroom.

The dance lasted only a few moments before Katsuki began pulling other people to dance with him. The commotion was starting to die down as he did, so Viktor made his way to Chris. He desperately needed to know more about Katsuki. If he’d been that familiar with Chris, Chris must be comfortable with Katsuki, too. He had to know _something_.

Before he could even start the conversation, though, someone came up behind him. “I’ve looked up to you for so long,” he said, and Viktor plastered on his media smile as he turned to face them, only for his mouth to go dry. “It’s crazy to be doing something like this with you, actually.” His words were a little slurred, clearly more drunk than he should be at an event like this, but Viktor was still speechless. Katsuki was talking to _him_.

“A lot of people look up to me,” Viktor answered before wincing. That was the world’s worst answer to someone admiring him. When had he just thrown away all abilities to talk to other human beings? He forced another smile onto his face. “I’m glad to meet you. I’m Viktor Nikiforov,” he tried. Yeah, Katsuki was drunk, but he had to still want to introduce himself, right?

“I know who you are,” Katsuki answered instead of a name, licking his lips. “I’ve had your face _all over_ my wall, since I was twelve,” he slurred, setting a hand against Viktor’s chest. His eyes grew wide with a softly voiced, “ _Wow_.” Viktor could only stare. “Did you know that you’re even more attractive up close than you are far away? Like, _wow_ ,” Katsuki repeated, tracing his fingers against Viktor’s chest, laughing to himself. Viktor was pretty sure he was on fire, being felt up by the most attractive stranger he’d seen.  “Plus, you’re like… really cool, y’know? I’ve read so many of your interviews with people, and you’ve got so much cool stuff to say.”

“You think so?” Viktor blinked in surprise. He’d done a few interviews, but he didn’t actually think that people read them. Especially since he did over half of them in Russian. Did Katsuki speak Russian? Fuck, if Katsuki spoke Russian, Viktor was doomed.

“I do. You’re so pretty and so smart.” Katsuki was swaying in place down and Viktor’s hands immediately went around his waist, to hold him up straight.

“Be careful. You look like you’ve had a lot to drink.” This was clearly an understatement, if the way that Katsuki had been dancing only moments ago was anything to go by. Katsuki seemed much less wild now, but still definitely not sober.

“I did!” Katsuki was far too cheerful, and Viktor laughed softly. Katsuki’s eyes lit up. “Dance with me?” He spoke a little too loudly, but when Katsuki offered a hand, Viktor took it immediately.

He was swept away into a night of drunken dancing with the man. Both barely spoke a word as they danced, Katsuki’s smile bled deep into his soul. Viktor was going to _die_. This was the end. The way Katsuki danced was much different than the way he had been acting before he’d walked over to Viktor. Gone was the drunken stumble and seduction, only an erotic grace that held Viktor just as tightly remained. He was fully clothed, but he looked just as appealing as if he wore nothing at all.

So, fine, maybe Viktor might be a little lonely. Maybe Viktor was melting with the gentle touches he got in Katsuki’s arms. He could stay here all night, held close to Katsuki, dancing to the same music that they heard at every event Viktor had ever worked at. It was _different_ this time. It was different in Katsuki’s arms, such a careful waltz despite the drunken stupor that had previously overwhelmed the man.

Katsuki pulled away after a couple of dances, his cheeks flushed with alcohol and embarrassment before turning away. His phone was buzzing in his hand, and he stared down at it, squinting up at Viktor before drunkenly saying, “I need to… go.” He pulled away from Viktor, starting to disappear into the crowd.

Viktor didn’t want to lose this moment. He didn’t want to lose whatever this was with Katsuki. “...phone number,” Viktor muttered to himself, unable to form complete thoughts this soon out of Katsuki’s arms. He reached out to grab onto Katsuki's arm.

But he was gone.

Viktor spun around on his heel, looking for the man, but he had disappeared somewhere into the crowd or out of the building. Viktor’s shoulders slumped. He look looked down at his unlocked phone and pressed the button to turn it off before sliding it back into the pocket of his pants. He grabbed another glass of champagne and sat back down at a table.

Georgi was driving him home anyway.

* * *

Viktor spent the next morning in his bed, texting Chris and considering signing up for some sort of online dating app. That would be good, right? He had probably only been so interested in Katsuki because he was cute and Viktor was lonely. Katsuki wouldn’t stop being the most attractive man that Viktor had ever known, but maybe Viktor could make himself slightly less lonely.

Makkachin scratched at his bedpost, and he rubbed a hand over his eyes, looking down at her. She whined, and Viktor stretched out, knowing he had to go feed her, as little as he wanted to get out of bed and face the world. Just food for his dog, and then he could go back to sleep, for a little bit. He dragged his feet as he walked out to the kitchen, filling her bowl and calling out to her before he climbed back into his bed. Viktor curled his blankets back around himself, picking his phone up and checking through his new Instagram notifications. People loved his most recent picture of Makkachin, of course they had. There was no such thing as a bad picture of Makkachin.

He hadn’t been paying attention to the time, so he was surprised when Makkachin climbed _back_ onto the bed with him, whining. She pressed up against Viktor, looking up at him with a sad look in her eyes. He had already fed her, so there wasn’t any reason for her to look this sad already. She usually didn’t act like this until –

Oh god. It was time for her walk.

“I’m sorry, Makkachin,” Viktor whispered, leaning over to scratch at his dog’s ears, cooing to her. “Let me put on some clothes to jog, then we can go. Shoot, let me – “ Viktor nearly fell out of bed, walking downstairs, making sure that Makkachin was following. “I’ll be out in a minute. Stay in the yard.” Not that she could do anything else, since the yard was fenced in, but he still felt better telling his dog to stay put.

Viktor ran back up the stairs, changing clothes quickly. He threw his pajamas into a hamper, tugging a tightly fitted workout shirt and some pants. He’d been doing sponsored shoots for the company for a few years, and they supplied him new clothes each time. He ran a comb through his hair a few times, looking at himself in his mirror before running back down his stairs, grabbing Makkachin’s leash from where it lay on the table.

Viktor stuffed his keys and his phone into a pocket, walking back outside. Makkachin was lying by the door and he smiled, scratching at her ears again. “I’m sorry I forgot about our walk, Makkachin. Let’s go.” He attached the leash to her collar, wrapping the other end around his hand and opening up the gate on his fence.

Viktor managed to make it a block from his house when he realized that he’d forgotten his earbuds. He usually jogged with music just to give himself something to do, but he supposed he had no other choice but to jog with his thoughts today. After the night that he’d had, he didn’t feel like that was such a good idea.

He didn’t really want to go back home, though, so this was going to have to work. He just had to… not think about Katsuki.

Katsuki.

Chris hadn’t had much information on him, not really. They’d only done a few shoots together, but apparently Katsuki tended to keep to himself every time that they were at work. Chris had only gotten his name off of a call sheet, and Katsuki had continued to answer to it.

Much to Viktor’s disappointment, Chris didn’t have Katsuki’s phone number, or even his full name.

“Makkachin, what am I supposed to do?” Viktor mumbled to himself. Talking to his dog made him seem a little saner than if he was talking to himself. “Should I try to find someone to date me? I’m a model, people think I’m cute.” He made a face. “But what if they just want to date me ‘cause I’m a model? Do you think they’d do that, girl?”

Makkachin looked back at him and barked, and Viktor sighed. Yeah. He should probably keep the rants about his love life to Chris. He leaned down for a second to pet her, and at that moment he realized that someone behind him was talking.

Viktor turned his head and froze, stunned. Behind him was the family that lived down the road, who he’d seen walking at the same time as him before. Viktor was usually ahead of them, though, so they didn’t cross paths like this. The triplets were whispering to each other, and their (gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous) father laughed. “Go ask him,” he said, acting like it was a whisper for the girls, but making eye contact with Viktor so that he knew he was talking to him.

This was too much. Viktor was going to die. He’d thought Katsuki was attractive, but Katsuki was in the realm where attractive people should be. Viktor was a _model_ , so he expected to see gorgeous people at work. This man caught him completely off guard. His hair was kind of tangled, like he hadn’t brushed it after he’d gotten out of bed, and his face was framed with unattractive blue glasses. His clothes barely even fit him properly, but he still managed to punch the breath out of Viktor.

Maybe Viktor was lonelier than he’d thought.

“Can we pet your dog?” the triplet with the purple hair ties asked after another couple seconds of arguing, tugging her sisters forward. Their father smiled, but Viktor didn’t let himself think about that for too long. He focused on the young girls in front of him.

“Of course.” Viktor said, leaning down to hold Makkachin still while they approached. “Stick your hand out for her first, so she can sniff it and get used to you. She’s very nice, but since she’s meeting so many new people it’s better for her,” Viktor said proudly, patting his dog’s head.

“I’m Axel Nishigori!” the purple triplet spoke again, stepping forward. All three reached out their hands to Makkachin. Viktor was completely unsurprised when she licked their hands instead of actually sniffing them. She’d always been good with people, and too friendly for her own good. It was probably how Viktor had avoided being lonely for so long.

“I’m Loop Nishigori!” The triplet with the pink hair ties bounced forward to pet Makkachin’s head. Makkachin barked excitedly, her tongue lolling out with the attention that the little girls were giving her.

“I’m Lutz Nishigori!” The final triplet had blue hair ties, and joined her sisters in petting Makkachin. “What’s your names?”

Viktor laughed, glad that Makkachin was behaving so well. “I’m Viktor,” he introduced to the girls, “and this is Makkachin.” He patted her head.

“I’m Yuuri,” their father introduced, extending a hand to Viktor. “It’s nice to finally meet you for real. We keep seeing each other in passing.” He smiled a brilliant smile at Viktor, and Viktor smiled back, trying to pretend like he could still feel his heartbeat. It was normal for your heart to momentarily cease beating, right? “Thank you for letting them pet her.”

“It’s not a problem,” Viktor laughed, watching the triplets pet Makkachin. “She has too much energy, anyway. Those three will let her run some of that off. She acts like a giant puppy, no matter how old she is.” Viktor shook his head. He loved his dog more than the world.

“They’ve been begging their mom for a dog basically since they were born, so they’d love that,” Yuuri laughed, and Viktor paused for a moment to let it sink in that Yuuri’s laughter was the most beautiful noise that he had ever heard. Other than Yuuri mentioning their mother and snapping Viktor back to the terrible reality that Yuuri was absolutely not single.

“Here, let me give you my phone number! We can meet up some days, so they can play with her?” They weren’t dates, they were _play_ dates. Viktor was setting his dog up on playdates with the most handsome man in the entire universe’s dog (other than Katsuki? Including Katsuki? That might take some thought), and he somehow didn’t care. He still got to _see_ Yuuri.

“Oh, yeah, sure!” Yuuri handed his phone to Viktor, who typed his phone number into it easily, handing it back without visibly showing the fact that his heart was racing. He was like a teenager. He’d given the cute boy his phone number.

Most teenagers didn’t have the problem that their cute boy was the father of three and probably married.

Yuuri immediately texted him (“this is yuuri!”), and Viktor grinned, adding the contact into his phone: Yuuri Nishigori.

“I’ve seen you out when I’m with the girls sometimes, so we have a similar schedule, I guess?” Yuuri asked, sitting on the ground since it seemed that his daughters were going to be preoccupied with Viktor’s dog for a little while longer. Viktor sat beside him.

This scene was so incredibly domestic that it made Viktor’s heart hurt to know that he _wanted_ it, and he’d just figured that out, but he couldn’t have it, because Yuuri was so incredibly taken. He kept the smile on his face anyway, nodding. “I jog the same time every day, and I’m usually only busy on evenings. Makkachin would like the change to go the park sometimes.” He watched the girl’s pet and coo at Makkachin, smiling. “They’re good with her.”

“I used to have a toy poodle,” Yuuri said, smiling a little sadly. “He adored them, especially since they were close to the ground and would play with him. He was old, though, and he’s been gone for a few weeks, so it’s nice for them to see another dog.”

“Oh.” Viktor nodded. “You can pet her too, you know. She won’t just be good for the kids.” He winked at Yuuri, who turned a beautiful red that had Viktor wishing he could clutch his chest to make sure that he still had his heart, but Yuuri was right there.

“Thank you, Viktor. We won’t interrupt your jog for too much longer today. We’ve gotta get back for lunch soon.” But Yuuri leaned forward anyway, reaching out to rub Makkachin’s belly, causing Viktor’s dog to let out an excited bark at the now _four_ people paying attention to her. “Axel, Lutz, Loop, thank Viktor for letting you play with his dog! He said we could meet up at the park again sometime and play longer, since we have to go now.”

“Awh,” Axel whined before standing up away from Makkachin, her sisters following.

“Thank you!” The three chorused as one, giving Makkachin one last pet and a hug. Yuuri handed her leash back to Viktor, who wrapped it around his hand, giving his dog the time to stand back up after all of the attention she had been getting.

“I’ll text you,” Yuuri said, taking the three girl’s hands and leading them to their house.

This time, since Yuuri was turned, Viktor did clutch his heart. It was a miracle it was still there, and even beating.

He walked Makkachin back to his house, filling her bowls with food and water before leaning against his kitchen counter, falling into a state of emergency. He’d gotten the cute boy’s number, but the cute boy was almost definitely not single. How did you deal with this kind of situation? The answer was probably not to continue to think about the cute boy, right? Or to keep calling him ‘the cute boy’ in his head?

Viktor groaned, pressing his forehead against the counter before fixing himself a quick lunch, sitting at the table and eating it.

When would Yuuri text him? Was this the sort of thing that you planned days in advance? Would they text about things other than Makkachin?

… Was Viktor allowed to send the first text?

Viktor snatched his phone off of the counter, turning on the camera and smiling when he saw that Makkachin was fast asleep by her bowl. He walked over and snapped a picture and sent it to Yuuri.

 **to Yuuri Nishigori:** look at her!!! the triplets wore her out :) but she had a fun day!!

Yuuri almost immediately responded and Viktor tried not to drop his phone into Makkachin’s food dish.

 **from Yuuri Nishigori:** awhhh, she’s so sleepy!! <3 they’d love to play with her again, they won’t stop talking about how soft she was. are you free for lunch at the park tomorrow? we can walk there together and then eat and let the girls play for a while?

It sounded like a date, to Viktor, but Yuuri was not available for Viktor to date, and he shooed that thought far from his head. It wasn’t a date. It was Yuuri arranging something fun for his daughters to do.

 **to Yuuri Nishigori:** that sounds perfect!!! where do you want to meet?

 **from Yuuri Nishigori:** i can bring the girls to your house, if you want? just send me your address!

Viktor immediately did, and then put his phone to the side, staring at Makkachin and sinking to the ground. “How am I supposed to live through this, Makka?” He groaned, resting his head on her fur. She snored, shifting slightly before immediately falling back into a deep slumber. “Oh, _thank you_ , Makka,” Viktor huffed, throwing an arm over his face. “You’re absolutely the best at advice. Not even _listening_ to me.” Betrayal filled his tone, like Makkachin would feel guilty about not solving all of Viktor’s boy problems. She out another snore and Viktor sighed. Right. His dog was _great_ at relationship advice.

The trip the park became a nearly daily thing. The first day, it went so well that Yuuri texted back almost as soon as they had left that they should do it as often as possible. Viktor couldn’t help but agree, because going to the park with them gave him an excuse to see Yuuri again and again.

See, Viktor was very quickly developing a _problem_. And that problem was that he _really liked_ Yuuri. Yuuri was beautiful, of course, that had been the first thing that Viktor had noticed about him, but there was so much _more_ to Yuuri. Yuuri was so smart and funny and he cared so much about his daughters.

Every time that they talked, Viktor _felt_ his life improving. But he also felt his crush growing, which was an issue. Yuuri, more than likely, was married. If nothing else, he probably had a girlfriend, but the way that he talked about the triplet’s mom, Viktor assumed that he was married. He had three adorable daughters (if a little unruly, but Viktor adored them even more for that).

He was the perfect father. He made the girls adorable lunches and after the first few days at the park, he made _Viktor_ lunches too, and packed snacks for Makkachin. He had this shy smile that could send Viktor into tears in a few _seconds_ from how perfect he looked when it happened.

Everything about Yuuri was absolutely amazing, other than the fact that Viktor couldn’t have him.

He’d tried other things, since he realized he wanted to try dating. It had been weeks since he met Yuuri, after all. He had to take _some_ action to soothe his unreasonable crush. Viktor had downloaded a couple dating apps, but each one of them had had the same results. Any matches he had gotten had either sent or requested nudes, and Viktor blocked them.

He deleted the apps shortly and wondered how he was supposed to meet someone who would make him happy when all he wanted was Yuuri, or, sometimes, Katsuki. Sometimes he thought about Katsuki, about if he had as amazing a personality as he did an appearance (and ass. Look. Viktor wasn’t blind). If Katsuki was anything like Yuuri, Viktor would be blown away.

But he couldn’t have Yuuri, and he hadn’t seen Katsuki at another show since that first one. He had another one this Saturday. Maybe he’d get lucky. With how his life had been going, it seemed less and less likely. Plus, it could turn out that Viktor didn’t even _want_ Katsuki any more, with how obsessed he was with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated. <3
> 
> Chapter 1 specific art:  
> [link](http://queenofthecute.tumblr.com/post/175251299713/my-pieces-for-the-yurionicebigbang-event)
> 
> Here is my [blog](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Next chapter will be up next Monday! One chapter each week until it's done! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's dreams get shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! if you follow me on tumblr, you'll know that i ended up feeling poorly for the beginning of last week and being busy for the end, and so ended up unable to update. i'll be back on schedule now, though, so yay!
> 
> i'm so glad you've liked it so far!! what a ridiculous boy.

Viktor had a magazine shoot the next Saturday, simple clothes and a handful of models needed for the entire day. A day long shot, of all of them posing however the photographers needed. Chris was going to be there, but he had no idea who else.

He was hoping for a particular model, obviously. If Katsuki was at the show, this could be his opportunity to finally try to talk to him.  _Talking_  to Katsuki, it was a dream.

But he didn’t even know if he’d be there. Viktor set his bag down once he arrived, immediately walking back to his stylists and sitting there to let them do as they pleased.

Viktor was one of the last models to be done with his stylists, since they had spent so long making sure that every piece of his hair was perfectly straight and ready for him to be on camera. He was, after all, the most handsome man alive. He better look his part if he had been hired to be in a fashion magazine. Viktor walked into the room with the rest of the models and nearly tripped over his own feet (and ruined his perfect hair) because of the first model that he saw.

_He_  was there. Katsuki, the cute model from his last runway appearance, he was  _there._ At the shoot. The shoot Viktor was at. Right now. In the same room. Viktor looked at his reflection in the mirror, trying to make sure that he looked perfect, even though his stylist had just spent hours on his hair. Maybe this time he could talk to Katsuki again, for longer, maybe even offer him his phone number. He’d missed him last time, and Katsuki had been so drunk that Viktor doubted he even would have remembered.

If he started to talk to Katsuki, what would he be able to learn about him? All Viktor really knew was that he could dance better drunk than most people could dance sober and that he was unreasonably handsome. But who wasn’t, in this job? The whole game was to be so attractive that people stopped to look at you. But Katsuki was  _different._ Viktor hadn’t looked at another coworker like he did Katsuki since he had started getting more high-end shoots. Everyone he worked with was the world’s most attractive, as was he himself. When that was all you knew, no one stood out. But Katsuki did.

Hopefully he wouldn’t end up being air-headed or stuck up like the stereotype for so many models. And hopefully he wouldn’t be too afraid to talk to Viktor when he was sober. Viktor was about to walk up and try to start a conversation with Katsuki, but he was pulled off to the side by the photographer before he could. It was time for his first photoshoot of the night, which meant that he couldn’t stay out in the room and hope that Katsuki would look at him or walk in his direction or even do that  _himself_.

No, Viktor went into the photoshoot and acted completely professional, not letting Katsuki consume his mind. If he just didn’t think about Katsuki while he was modeling, then he would be able to get through this fine. The shoot was supposed to last most of the day, since it was for a Variety spread, so he would have more opportunities to try to talk to Katsuki. At least, he  _would_  if Katsuki was on call all day like Viktor was.

When the first shoot ended, Viktor left the room with a bright smile and a thank you to the photographers. He came back out of the room, grabbing a water bottle and grabbing the next outfit that he had to model as he went through the day. He changed quickly, going to his stylist to make sure that his makeup and hair were still fresh. He kept his eyes scanning through the room as they worked.

He hadn’t seen Katsuki yet, though. He still wanted to reintroduce himself (to a much more sober Katsuki, who would hopefully fall wildly in love with him), and try to be friendly. If he could meet him, and if Katsuki was sweet, maybe that would finally take his mind away from Yuuri. Viktor didn’t want to ruin his family, but he couldn’t stop pining over him.

Yuuri was exactly his type in all of the worst ways. He was cute, and even when he was nervous, he had a way of carrying himself around Viktor that was so confident in who he was. He was handsome, but obviously shy about it. If he spent a little more time on his hair or wore better fitting clothes, Yuuri would belong on one of the runways just as much as Viktor did.

And, of course, he was amazing with his children. His children, who were the big problem around the fact that Yuuri was his type. Because Yuuri had a happy family. All of the time that he had been getting to know Yuuri, Viktor desperately wanted to date him. But he couldn’t.

So maybe he could date Katsuki. Or at least make friends with him.

Viktor rubbed a hand over his face, groaning. He was so lost on  _both_  of these men, even though he barely knew Katsuki and couldn’t have Yuuri. He  _had_  to pull himself together. Yeah, fine, he was lonely. That was fine, that happened. He had accepted that he was incredibly lonely, and he wanted someone new in his life. But maybe he should get a crush on someone he could have a chance with.

But it wasn’t  _completely_  guaranteed that Katsuki wasn’t available at all for him. Viktor was whisked to the side by Chris and the next shoot, staying with him and easily falling into every pose the photographers wanted for the scene. He only had a few more shoots for the day, but he had nearly an hour free before he was needed again.

Viktor was walking back into the main room to wait when he caught sight of Katsuki again, standing off to the side by himself on his phone. Katsuki glanced up from his phone after a moment and looked right at Viktor, making eye contact. Viktor’s breath was punched from his body at the surprised look that fell over his face, something that conflicted so beautifully with the harsher makeup and outfit that he was wearing for the job. God, Katsuki was the most beautiful person that Viktor had ever seen.

He stood up, prepared to walk in that direction. He didn’t have time to take even a step, though, before Katsuki had raised his hand. He  _waved_ at Viktor, and smiled directly at him. He ducked his head down after he had and Viktor raised his hand to wave back, starting to walk toward him but –

Katsuki looked away before he could even wave back, disappearing somewhere into the crowd of models, on his phone again. He didn’t even look back at Viktor, and Viktor knew what that meant. He had seen that from too many people since he had started this job. What that meant was that Katsuki was being polite because he knew who Viktor was, but he wasn’t going to get any closer to Viktor, because he placed him on the same too-high pedestal as every other model. He had just been rejected before he had even had time to ask.

You’d think the most attractive model in the world, voted that way time and time again, wouldn’t have nearly so much trouble dating someone. Or even just  _talking_  to them.

If Katsuki had wanted to talk to him, he clearly wasn’t too shy to do it (if the party had meant anything, that is). If he had been too shy, he would have avoided eye contact, and continued on his day like Viktor didn’t even exist. But he had waved directly at Viktor and then completely ignored him, which had to mean that he wasn’t interested in actually knowing him. He’d keep professionally friendly with him, but would not try to get any closer. He saw Viktor just like everyone else did.

Viktor tried to mend his broken heart with an apple that he took off of a table of snacks, moping in the corner of the shoot by himself as he flipped through social media. He really ought to ask Yuuri if he had Instagram. He probably posted adorable pictures of his triplets, and maybe even himself with them, if Viktor was lucky.

Or, more likely, if Viktor was  _unlucky_. Because Yuuri had a wife that was raising is triplets with him. Yuuri probably posted pictures with his  _wife_. Viktor had never thought that the triplets looked much like Yuuri, so their mom was probably a grown up version of the three. A cute brunette who could hang on Yuuri’s arm and kiss his cheek and be grossly in love with him.

“Grossly in love”. Who was Viktor, Yuri after listening to one of Georgi’s many rants? No. Yuuri wasn’t grossly in love with his wife. Yuuri and his wife were probably completely adorable, the street’s cutest couple (not that Viktor knew that many people that lived on the street, but he was sure that they wouldn’t have competition). They probably took the triplets on picnics and posted cute pictures as a family.

Viktor sank into his chair, trying not to be  _completely_  ridiculous and start to cry. He was not going to cry because a boy didn’t want him. Not even because  _two_  boys didn’t want him. Out of his two unreasonable crushes, Viktor had been rejected by the man that he had a chance with, and didn’t have a chance with the other. It didn’t seem very fair, did it? That Viktor had such great taste in men. But they were always impossible for him to truly know or to have a relationship with.

* * *

So. Katsuki didn’t want him, and Chris hadn’t been picking up his phone since 11 that night (and not that Viktor  _really_  expected him to be up that late or awake this early, but didn’t he know Viktor was in a  _crisis?_ ). He tried to stay in bed longer (and Makkachin tried very hard to keep him there, pinned underneath her sleeping body), but he couldn’t stand lying there.

Because, as much as it seemed like it, he wasn’t  _just_ lying there. He was also thinking about Katsuki. About his beautiful smile, and the way that he shattered Viktor’s poor, weak, gay heart without a single word. And if he stayed there in bed for much longer, Viktor might start crying.

He got out of bed, quickly changing into his jogging clothes, and then immediately regretting the speed with which he got dressed. He didn’t need to be over to Yuuri’s house for nearly two hours, and had no other reason to be awake. But here he was.

He stood in front of his mirror, combing his hair until it laid perfectly, and then looking over to the bed. Makkachin was still snoring, but Viktor still asked, “Breakfast?” She didn’t move. Must be nice not to have your slumber attacked by thoughts of the only men you’d ever wanted not wanting you back. He was almost jealous. She was probably dreaming of treats, or squirrels, or belly rubs. Viktor didn’t get to dream of any of those things.

Well, Viktor didn’t particularly crave dreams about dog treats or squirrels or belly rubs, but he  _would_ like some pleasant dreams instead of sleepless nights. He dragged his feet as he went into the kitchen, pulling out eggs and a pan and starting to scramble them.

Maybe, he’d hit a lucky streak! He deserved that, right? Maybe Yuuri raised the triplets alone, and he was actually very single and looking for a lonely, single model to spend the rest of his nights with. Viktor couldn’t make nearly as cute lunches as Yuuri, but he’d help out around the house, and love the girls as his own. Was that enough? Was he allowed to have that?

It didn’t even matter, because Yuuri was obviously married to some cute, sweet, perfect wife. They probably did cute couple things like… kiss, and hold hands. Lucky her. She better cherish Yuuri and always hold him so close to herself. He had to stop thinking about the  _possibility_ that Yuuri was not married. All it did was give him hope, which, as Katsuki had demonstrated last night, shattered really easily and left him so incredibly sad and alone.

He pulled the eggs off of the stove, fixing a bowl of fruit to go with them. After setting his own breakfast onto the table, he walked over to take Makkachin’s food and pour it into her bowl. She’d appreciate that once she woke up. See! Viktor was a great dad. He took care of his baby before he ate himself. He’d make breakfast for the triplets and Yuuri, and hold Yuuri close, and buy cute domestic aprons with silly sayings and –

Viktor rubbed his hands over his face. Making breakfast was doing well in taking his thoughts away from Katsuki, but thinking about Yuuri was really not the distraction that he’d needed. He stabbed his eggs with his fork, pulling out his phone. Yuri had been texting him cat memes until nearly 3am; Georgi had sent some long, drawn out message that Viktor didn’t want to read this early in the morning, especially considering it was bound to be about love.

He opened Instagram, and then closed it almost as quickly. Chris had posted pictures of him and his cat and his boyfriend, living their perfect life. It wasn’t Chris’s fault he was happy and in love, but it really wasn’t helping Viktor’s heartbreak that he was  _trying_  to soothe right now. Apparently, everything was going to try to remind him of the love that he couldn’t have.

Makkachin finally walked out as Viktor finished his breakfast. Her tail started to wag as soon as she saw her bowl already full of food, and she rushed forward, claws scratching against the floor as she slid forward. At least  _someone_  was happy.

He cleaned up the dishes as she ate, walking back over once he’d finished, sitting down on the floor beside her, just watching her happily eat her food. Once her bowl was empty, she flopped down, putting her head into Viktor’s lap and demanding him to pet her. He did, scratching easily at her ears as he leaned against the wall.

“Do you want to leave early, Makkachin?” Viktor asked his dog, patting her head. She ignored him until he added. “Walk to the park with Yuuri and Axel, Lutz, and Loop?” Then, she perked up, barking at Viktor, who kissed her forehead. “I’ll go get the leash. Stay.” Makkachin flopped onto the ground, the best interpretation of that command Viktor had been able to teach her. Viktor shook his head, running off to grab the leash, clipping it onto Makkachin’s collar.

They were meeting at Yuuri’s house today, so he figured he’d just go ahead and get there early. He knew Yuuri would probably still be dressing the girls, but that was fine. Makkachin would be happy to lay in the grass and wait for them as long as Viktor petted her the whole time.

He jogged to Yuuri’s house, his earbuds in his ears, jogging to the pace of an opera that Yakov had taken him to one time. The aria played in his ears loudly, the Italian words beating into his head.  _Stammi Vicino_ , it was called. Stay close to me. Viktor considered turning it off, but it was a favorite, so he moved his fingers from the button, letting the song play.

As he reached Yuuri’s house, the song changed, switching to a song in Latin that a designer had commissioned specifically for one of their shows. It was part of a suite about the different languages of love,  _Agape_. A selfless, pure love. A love for friends, and for family. The lyrics were apparently something about begging for love. Wow, was this Viktor’s accidental “no one loves me and I have crushes on two men I can’t have” playlist, or what?

He rounded the corner, Yuuri’s house visible only a few down. He nearly tripped over his feet when he saw the door open, because Yuuri wasn’t alone. Yuuri was talking to a  _woman_ who looked just like the triplets. Her hair was pulled back into a little ponytail, and she laughed at something that he said, pressing a piece of paper into his hands, which he shoved into a pocket.

She said something, and when Yuuri turned red, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, bouncing off of their porch and into the car.

Viktor stood frozen on the corner of the street, not yet spotted by Yuuri. Well, there were all of his saddest thoughts confirmed. Yuuri was still in a relationship with the triplet’s mom. She lived with him, they were clearly still in love. He slammed his finger on the playlist when the next song started,  _Eros_. No. He didn’t need to hear the piece about sexy love at the moment that all of his fantasies were shattered.

Viktor wouldn’t be a home-wrecker. He could fantasize all he wanted, but now that he knew for a fact that Yuuri wasn’t single, all of his fantasies would stay just that. Yuuri was happy with his wife and daughters, and Viktor would be happy for them. He’d be a good friend, and he wouldn’t pine senselessly over Yuuri. He wouldn’t wish he was single.

…

He might still wish he was single, but he wouldn’t wish ill on Yuuri’s wife. He pulled the earbuds out when Makkachin tugged on her leash, and he looked up to see that Yuuri was waving. Okay. Time to pull himself together and not look like his world had been ruined. Yuuri was allowed to have a happy life.

It wasn’t his fault that Katsuki didn’t want him and Yuuri  _couldn’t_  want him.

He jogged up to Yuuri’s house, waving back. “Makkachin and I left a little early, I hope you don’t mind,” he said, plastering a bright smile onto his face. _Come on, Viktor. Be happy to see Yuuri. Don’t be weird._

“Not at all! I’m finishing packing lunches right now, if you can help Axel, Lutz, and Loop tie their shoes?” Viktor couldn’t say no to that smile.

“Not a problem!” he exclaimed, leading Makkachin inside and letting her off of her leash. She immediately ran to the back of the house, and by the squealing that immediately sounded, Viktor assumed that she’d found what she wanted. He laughed.

“Thank you so much. I’ll be ready in like ten minutes!” Yuuri said, waving at Viktor before disappearing back into the kitchen. Viktor did  _not_ stare at his ass when he left. He wanted to, but he had to tear himself out of this ridiculous crush that he had. He wanted to stay friends with Yuuri, so he couldn’t be weird just because he’d confirmed that Yuuri was in a relationship.

Viktor walked back to where Makkachin had gone, smiling at the three girls who were already spoiling her with kisses and pets. “I hear three girls need help with their shoelaces?”

“Viktor!” The three tore their attention from Makkachin, throwing their bodies at Viktor’s legs. Luckily, he’d gotten used to this, and he laughed, reaching out to balance himself on the wall before leaning down to sit among them.

Lutz and Loop immediately burst into a story about their schoolwork as Viktor tied Axel’s shoelaces, and Axel joined her sisters in the story once he finished, summoning Lutz over to him so he could do hers. Once the three all had their shoes tied, he just sat on the floor, listening to the three talk over each other, telling the same story again and again.

God, he wished that he could have this. He knew it was terrible, but he wished that Yuuri was single so he could do this for the girls every day. He wanted to hear their silly stories and watch them learn to tie their shoes. And he could do that as Yuuri’s friend, but he also… wanted to be closer.

“Ready?” Yuuri walked back in right as Viktor’s mind started to turn to domestic fantasies of them raising the triplets together, and Viktor nodded, jumping to his feet. He whistled Makkachin over, clipping her leash on. “It’s Loop’s turn,” Yuuri reminded.

Viktor leaned down, handing Loop the leash. “Remember to hold tight!” he instructed, and she nodded rapidly, clutching her little first around Makkachin’s leash. Makkachin would never try to escape from her anyway.

Lutz grabbed onto Viktor’s hand and Axel onto Yuuri’s, and they set out from the house as a group, letting Loop lead the way with Makkachin, even though she needed direction for every way to the park.

Once they got there, Viktor was pulled off by Lutz and Loop to push them on the swings while Yuuri tackled Makkachin to the ground with Axel, who was insistent that she was going to be able to teach her how to play fetch.

Viktor nearly got hit in the face with Lutz’s swing when he stopped pushing to stare at Yuuri and Axel throwing the ball for Makkachin, chasing after it to try to teach her how to fetch. Luckily, Lutz didn’t notice, and only screamed louder in excitement when Viktor tore his eyes away and started to push her again.

After a while, they got bored of the swings and joined Axel in her Makkachin training. Viktor walked over to the small bag that he’d brought, throwing Yuuri a bag of treats for Makkachin. “Have them teach her tricks.” He winked.

Makkachin was already trained with plenty of the basic dog tricks, but the triplets could definitely spoil her with a couple treats while they pretended to teach her. Fetch probably wasn’t going to work, but Makkachin was an  _expert_  at roll-over, especially when she got a treat afterwards.

They collapsed tiredly onto the picnic blanket for lunch, and it took only a small argument for them to decide to hold hands with Lutz in the middle holding onto Makkachin’s leash when it came time to walk back home.

Viktor and Yuuri followed a little behind them, and Viktor wished that he could so easily hold Yuuri’s hand as the triplets held each other’s. But that wasn’t allowed. Because Viktor and Yuuri were grown adults who had no reason to hold each other’s hands, since Yuuri was married.

Viktor had to think of something for them to talk about so they weren’t just walking in an awkward silence. What did people even talk about normally? They’d exhausted the dog conversation within the first week, Viktor knew practically everything about the triplets (their own doing, not Yuuri’s), and he, frankly, didn’t want to know about Yuuri’s wife. The only other small talk topics that Viktor knew of were the weather and work, and, well, it seemed ridiculous to talk about the weather while they were outside. At the park.

Work it was. But what about work was decent to talk about? His job wasn’t exactly the easiest to relate to, and the things that he could talk about with it were… sort of public knowledge. Well… There was one thing  _personal_  about work lately. And Yuuri was married! With kids! He might even have some decent relationship advice.

“There’s this man at work,” Viktor started, staring ahead of himself. “And he’s the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met. Tall, dark hair, and his  _thighs_.” Viktor exhaled, and Yuuri laughed, though it sounded a little awkward. Okay. Yuuri didn’t want to hear about another man’s thighs. That’s fine. “I want to get to know him, but we’ve only done a handful of shows together, and he never seems interested in me. Last time, he  _smiled_  at me, and I thought I was going to keel over and die. He’s so beautiful. But then he walked away, and avoided me the rest of the night. It’s just so hard,” Viktor sighed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. “To want someone so badly for the first time in your life, only for them to completely reject you.”

“I know the feeling,” Yuuri muttered, kicking at the rocks on the ground. Viktor stared in shock. Who could reject sweet, perfect, beautiful Yuuri? If he (was single and) asked Viktor out, Viktor would probably choke with how fast he’d agree.

“How did you handle it?” Viktor asked. Yuuri had a happy family now, obviously he’d gotten over the heartbreak.

Yuuri stayed quiet for a few moments, speaking hesitantly, “You just have to move on. For whatever reason, they don’t want you. So… find someone else. Maybe they won’t be the same kind of perfect, but… they could be good.” Yuuri’s shoulders sagged, refusing to meet Viktor’s gaze, and Viktor found himself wondering who could have hurt Yuuri so badly that it looked fresh how much pain he was in from the rejection.

“Will that make me stop thinking about him? How do I meet someone new, Yuuri?” Viktor watched Yuuri shrug, a frown set on his face.

“I hope so. And it’s different for everyone, Viktor. You just have to get lucky,” Yuuri responded. Viktor paused and then threw his arms around Yuuri, who stiffened in them.

“Thank you, Yuuri! I hope I find someone new soon!” Viktor exclaimed as he pulled away.

“Good luck,” Yuuri mumbled, rubbing his sleeve over his eyes as he took a few quick steps to catch up to the girls.

The rest of the walk home, he didn’t talk to Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!! kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated <3 tell me what you're thinking!
> 
> chapter 2 specific art:  
> links to come once the art is done <3
> 
> here is my [blog](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an easy way, there's a hard way - it should be no surprise they take the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddd it's Time ;)

Viktor was just going to get takeout and then go home and watch a movie with Makkachin. That was the plan. He had a big show on Saturday, so he just wanted to sit around and relax with his dog. And not think about the two gorgeous, unobtainable loves of his life. Was that too much to ask?

It seemed so. Viktor was walking into the restaurant when he saw Yuuri and his wife – wait, no. That wasn’t Yuuri. It was Yuuri’s wife and some other man, much larger than Yuuri was. And they had their arms around each other. Viktor froze halfway to the counter and walked to the host stand instead.

It was fine. It was _fine_. Yuuri’s wife was probably just catching up with an old friend! He couldn’t get ahead of himself. The man could even be her brother! Viktor didn’t even know Yuuri’s wife’s name, so he shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions. But then he thought of perfect Yuuri, all alone at home with their adorable triplets, and “don’t jump to conclusions” vanished. He approached the stand with a bright smile. “One!” he announced, and the host rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm, but led him to a small table in a corner.

A table that happened to perfectly look out to where Yuuri’s wife and the other man were sitting, hands together, laughing at something. Viktor felt sick. If this was what he thought it was, he had to tell Yuuri. But how could he tell him? Yuuri obviously loved his life, and Viktor didn’t want to be the one to ruin it for him. But he couldn’t let Yuuri live in the dark if he knew that his wife was cheating on him.

Maybe he was still wrong! His waiter came to his table and Viktor smiled weakly at them, ordering the first thing that he saw on the menu and hoping that it was close enough to his diet. Yakov was going to kill him if he ruined his diet a few days before a show this big, but at the moment, he didn’t care. Yuuri’s wife and the man she was with had fallen silent, looking at the menu on their own. Their hands were still joined and Viktor tried his hardest not to stare at them.

A Caesar salad arrived a few minutes later, much to Viktor’s relief. It wasn’t really what he’d order on his own, but at least it wasn’t out of range for his diet, and something light for how hard his stomach was churning at the sight in front of him. But ever since he’d ordered, there had been no incident with them, so Viktor was starting to wonder if he was wrong.

He picked at the salad, trying to force the food down. As he paid his check, his worst thoughts were confirmed. Yuuri’s wife leaned over and kissed the other man. On the lips. And he kissed her back, and they kissed for a couple seconds. That wasn’t something that friends did. Viktor stared at them. He dropped far too much money onto the table, barely remembering to pick back up his wallet.

And then he did what any logical person would do, and he fled. He ran from the restaurant, wishing he’d brought his car so he could get back to Yuuri faster. Someone like _that_ didn’t deserve Yuuri. Even though Yuuri’s heart would be broken to know something like this, he had to know. So he ran, suddenly glad that jogging was how he kept in shape, and stopped at Yuuri’s door. Panting, he knocked on the door softly. The triplets were probably in bed, and he didn’t want to wake them when he had such an important conversation he had to have with Yuuri.

Yuuri opened the door and blinked in surprise, probably because he had been expecting his wife, not a sweaty and out of breath Viktor. “Viktor?” he asked in shock. “Why are you here?”

“We need to talk, please. I need to talk to you,” Viktor responded. Yuuri stared, opening the door wider to let him in. Viktor realized as he walked through the door that he had never been inside Yuuri’s house before, and he couldn’t help but look around as he entered. The walls were covered in art from the triplets, and pictures of the three. Yuuri led him out to his living room and sat on the couch, motioning next to him for Viktor.

“Why are you here, Viktor? Why didn’t you just text?” Yuuri asked as Viktor sat beside him. Viktor frowned, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt as he tried to figure out how to say it.

“I have something really important to talk to you about,” Viktor rushed through the words, breathing out. “Please don’t freak out. I’ve just been… thinking. About, how um – “ How was he supposed to tell Yuuri that his wife was cheating on him?

“Viktor, slow down and breathe. What’s going on?” Yuuri reached out to set his hands on Viktor’s to help him, and Viktor was once again insulted by the fact that someone so perfect could have such a disgusting life.

“When… Commitment is really important for a relationship, you know?” Viktor tried again. “Staying with one person, for so long. It’s crazy, but when you get into a relationship, you know that you have to do it. Because you want to have the other person in your life so much that it hurts you to think about hurting them? And not being committed is one of the worst things you can do, which is why – “

Yuuri kissed him. Yuuri stopped him from speaking by kissing him and putting his hand behind Viktor’s neck, barely brushing at the bottom of his hair, and while Viktor forgot what he was doing there, it was the best couple seconds of his life. But then the reason he was with Yuuri came crashing back onto him, and he pushed Yuuri back, trying to keep calm. He didn’t want to hurt Yuuri but now was not the time.

Yuuri’s heart looked shattered when Viktor finally met his eyes. There were tears in his eyes, and he looked completely shocked. “I’m sorry,” Yuuri mumbled, starting to curl in on himself. “That was dumb, I shouldn’t have done that. You probably hate me.”

“Yuuri, no.” Viktor tugged him into a tight hug, rubbing his back softly. “I don’t hate you. I want to kiss you too, I’ve wanted to kiss you since I met you. But I can’t yet! I know this is going to be a hard time for you, but I don’t want you to regret kissing me when it’s all over.”

“A… hard time? Viktor, what are you talking about?” Yuuri asked, genuinely confused, and Viktor stared for a moment. Did he not care that his wife was cheating on him? How would perfect, sweet, amazing Yuuri be so unfazed by this?

“Your wife is cheating on you. I saw her tonight, at dinner, kissing another man,” Viktor confessed clearly, in case Yuuri had just not understood. He kept Yuuri close in case he started to cry.

“My wife?” Oh no, it all made sense now. Yuuri was in shock. This was why Viktor had tried to break it gently, because he didn’t want Yuuri to hurt like this. “Viktor, I don’t understand. I’m not –“

Just then, the door opened, and Yuuri’s wife walked in, still with the other man. She looked surprised to see them there. Probably, Viktor realized sickly, because Yuuri should have been asleep when she got home, and then she could continue to have her horrific affair with him unknowing. Yuuri didn’t deserve someone like that. He deserved someone that loved and cherished him.

“You brought your boyfriend to the job again?” the man teased, and Viktor’s heart stopped.

“Boyfriend?” Yuuri asked at the same time Viktor questioned, “Job?”

“I told you, Yuuko, he’s not my boyfriend.” Yuuko, that must be her name, but why was Yuuri not freaking out? Viktor had just told him that his wife was cheating on him. With a man she’d just walked into their house with. And why had she called Viktor Yuuri’s boyfriend?

Oh no. Did she think that _Yuuri_ was cheating on _her_ with _Viktor_? What kind of hypocritical –

“Yeah, yeah, you keep saying that. But here he is.” She winked, reaching out to take the man’s coat and hang it up.

“We were just talking, Yuuko! And the girls like his dog,” Yuuri denied, covering his face with his hands. His face was red, the blush spreading over his whole body. Oh, god, Viktor had made it worse.

 “Yuuri?” All he could manage was a name. Was he missing something? Some important detail had to be missing.

“I’m sorry! She knows I know you and I’ve looked up to your work for ages. We can talk on my way out.” Yuuri, for some reason, turned to get his jacket and keys. Wait – was he angry? Was Yuuri one of those silent angry types?

“No, no, you should work this out with her. Text me later.” Viktor backed toward the door. He wanted to make sure Yuuri was okay, but he didn’t want to interrupt this conversation any more than he already had. He’d ask Yuuri what he did for work later; he must work from home if he was working now. “We’re not dating,” he added, directly to Yuuko. “So _you_ have no excuse.” He glared at the man, reaching for the door.

“Wait!” Yuuri grabbed his hand. His eyes were wide, his mouth open a little as if realizing something incredibly terrible. Was this all sinking in? Viktor wanted to wrap him up in his arms and let him work through his thoughts, but he knew that now wasn’t the time for that. But then Yuuri spoke, and Viktor’s confusion only skyrocketed, “Viktor, do you think I’m married to _Yuuko_?”

“Think?” What did he mean, _think_? Viktor _knew_ they were married! “The triplets look just like her! And I saw you two the other day, before she left.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, his eyes somehow wider. “I’m the _babysitter_. I thought you knew. Yuuko and Takeshi are old family friends, and it worked out since I work such weird hours. She’s more a sister than a wife.”

You know those moments when your entire worldview shifts a little bit? When you think you know something but then it turns out so incredibly different, for the better?

Viktor stood in shock, staring between Yuuri and Yuuko for a second before focusing all of his attention on Yuuri.

Yuuri wasn’t married to Yuuko. He wasn’t being cheated on. He… oh god, he didn’t live here, did he? Viktor had just barged up to the house he thought was Yuuri’s, and Yuuri might not have even been here. Nervously, he asked, “Then this isn’t your house?“

“I don’t live here. I have an apartment in the city. I just watch the girls during the day, so Yuuko and Takeshi can both wok normal hours. I’m cheaper than daycare for the three, especially before I did much real work. I get more now, but the girls have grown up with me, so I want to keep watching them as long as I can.” Viktor let out his breath, looking down at their joined hands.

Staring at the place where they were touching, he was reminded of something, and his eyes blew wide. “You kissed me.”

“You were talking about commitment! And I know you had a crush on that guy at work, but you also said you wanted to find someone new, and I didn’t know you thought I was married, so I thought – can we go out to my car?” Yuuri’s red face suddenly reminded Viktor that they had an audience of Yuuri’s childhood friends.

Viktor nodded numbly and let Yuuri lead him to the car by hand. “If I had known sooner, I would have asked this so long ago, but, let me take you on a date?”

Yuuri smiled. “This weekend?”

“I could do Saturday. I work until 5, but we could do dinner?”

“I’ll see you there,” Yuuri agreed with a smile, starting to leave. “I’m sorry you didn’t know all of this, by the way. I thought it was obvious, I never even thought to explain.”

“It’s fine. At least everything is cleared up now. Saturday?”

“Saturday.” Yuuri confirmed, hesitating before leaning in to kiss Viktor, pressing him back against his car. _This_ kiss went on, much better than the last. Yuuri’s hands went into Viktor’s hair and Viktor’s tongue went into Yuuri’s mouth, and they happily held each other there, pressed against one another. Yuuri pulled away far too soon. “I’ll see you then.” He walked around to the other side, getting into his car.

Viktor pushed himself off of the car so Yuuri could leave. “Goodnight, Yuuri.” Viktor blew him a kiss, trying to snap out of his daze enough to walk home.

Yuuri was _single_.

No.

Yuuri wasn’t single.

Yuuri was dating _him_.

Viktor dazedly touched his fingers to his lips, watching Yuuri drive off before he walked back to his house.

* * *

“Katsuki is on the call list tonight,” Chris purred, grinning at Viktor. “And the way these outfits turned out, he’ll be stunning.” Chris turned to the side to expose the black lacing on the side of his outfit. The sparkly red accents somehow couldn’t pull attention away from the amount of skin that he showed, even as they accentuated his every muscle.

“They do look nice.” Viktor fiddled with the long lacy sleeve of his costume, readjusting the feathery pattern so that it laid flat. “The designs are… interesting.” All of the outfits were tightly fitted, with intricate sparkling patterns. In another life, they’d be perfect for dancers, or maybe figure skates. Here, they were for the runway.

“And Katsuki?” Chris prompted, obviously looking for gossip after how hard Viktor had been pining for Katsuki the past month. Viktor held the blue flower crown in his hands, turning it over a few times before looking up at Chris with a smile.

“I’ll appreciate him from afar. I have a date tonight!” Viktor couldn’t help but smile wider at the thought of Yuuri. Yes, Katsuki would still be the sexiest person that Viktor had ever seen, but all of that was nothing when it came down to the fact that _Yuuri_ wanted to date him. So very single, and, somehow, into Viktor.

“A date? With who? You can’t just tell me that without any details!” Chris exclaimed, leaning closer to Viktor.

“Cute Yuuri with the triplets,” Viktor answered excitedly. “Except it turns out, he doesn’t have triplets, but he’s the babysitter, and he’s so very single, and he wants to date me and – “

The door opened, and Viktor stared at the man who walked in. The first thing that he noticed was the suit, a sparkly purple piece with a mesh back covered in interlocking sequined loops and patterns. It was, clearly, a suit that only a model could wear. But then the model _turned_ , and Viktor’s breath was knocked out of him because… Messy hair, big blue glasses that Viktor would know anywhere. Yuuri. _His_ Yuuri was a model?

“Viktor?” Chris’s laughter snapped him from his thoughts, and Viktor closed his mouth. “I know he’s cute, but what happened to –“

“That’s my Yuuri, Chris, that’s him,” Viktor whispered, walking towards him without another thought. Why was Yuuri there? Since when had Yuuri been a model?

“Viktor, that’s – “ He didn’t hear the end of the sentence, because he’d made it the rest of the way to Yuuri.

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” Yuuri looked up in surprise before smiling at Viktor, setting his bag down before wrapping him into a hug.

“I told you I would,” he answered, tilting his head up, and Viktor didn’t think before he pressed a soft kiss against Yuuri’s lips. “Don’t tell me you forgot about our plans so quickly.”

“I would never,” Viktor promised, kissing Yuuri again, licking his lips after he’d pulled away. “But… I meant I’d see you after this. I was going to text you, we could meet somewhere. Why are you _here_? Since when have you modeled?”

“Viktor, we’ve worked together before.” Yuuri looked confused, setting a hand against Viktor’s cheek. “I’ve been doing this for a couple years now. We worked together a few weeks ago! You saw me.”

“I’ve never seen you here before.” Viktor would remember if he’d seen Yuuri dressed like this. Dressed like this, it didn’t matter who Katsuki was or that he was going to show up; Viktor had a rival for sexiest man alive with Yuuri. Yuuri still had a soft look to his face since he hadn’t gone in to makeup yet, but the suit fit him perfectly, the mesh back showing off the muscles Viktor could only admire through the backs of sweaty t-shirts before. And the pants hugged his legs to show off thighs that _easily_ rivalled Katsuki’s. He wouldn’t forget someone like this. Not when he knew how perfect Yuuri was outside of work.

“Viktor – “ Yuuri started, but they were interrupted by a stylist with a clipboard calling out for the next model.

“Katsuki, they’re ready for you in makeup.” Viktor didn’t look away from Yuuri to see his previous crush, but Yuuri kissed him softly, and then started to walk toward makeup.

“We can talk about this later, Viktor. I hope it’s not another misunderstanding like the girls.” He blushed, running a hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face as he tugged his glasses off.

Viktor’s heart stopped. “Wait – “ Oh my god. He was going to have a heart attack. Was there a way to prevent yourself from having a heart attack? “You’re _Katsuki_?”

“That’s my name,” Yuuri confirmed, staring at him. “Yuuri Katsuki.”

Oh, god, right. Viktor had never gotten Yuuri’s actual last name, since he had assumed that it was Nishigori, since he’d assumed that he was the triplet’s father. Katsuki. _Yuuri_ was _Katsuki_.

“You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen,” Viktor said before he could stop himself, and Yuuri’s face turned bright red, staring at him.

“You’re hardly one to speak. Plus, I thought there was that guy…” Yuuri looked down, with a look that Viktor realized was embarrassment, or maybe upset. Because he thought that there was someone Viktor thought was more attractive.

Oh god, the last show. Yuuri had waved at him, but he didn’t know that Viktor wanted to date him yet because Viktor had been avoiding that subject since he thought that Yuuri was married. Katsuki hadn’t rejected him. Katsuki had been _Yuuri_ , greeting him as a friend. Viktor had a date with _Katsuki_.

“It’s you,” Viktor gasped, surging forward to kiss Yuuri again, even as the makeup woman made an indignant noise, impatiently tapping her watch. Lilia could wait, this was far more important than makeup. “That was _you_ , Yuuri! I thought you’d rejected me, because you walked away, but it’s you. You’re the man I had a crush on. Have a crush on. Have a _date with_.”

Yuuri seemed much more worried about Lilia’s impatience, setting a hand against Viktor’s chest to push him off. He looked a little shell-shocked, though. “You didn’t know that was me?”

“No. I – “ Viktor turned red, pressing his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. “Is there anything else amazing about you that I need to know?”

“He’s late to makeup,” Lilia cut in, taking Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri stared at Viktor as he was led back into makeup.

Chris appeared out of nowhere as Viktor stood frozen in place, trying to process what had just happened. “So you have a date with Katsuki?”

“I have a date with Katsuki,” Viktor confirmed, his eyes still wide.

“At least you were right,” Chris teased, bumping shoulders with Viktor. “Yuuri is cute enough to be a model. Even cute enough to be your infatuation for the past months. How does this happen to someone?” Chris started to laugh, and Viktor couldn’t help the smile that came from it.

“I don’t know. I think I’m probably the luckiest person alive. Yuuri is single, wants me, and is also _Katsuki_.” Viktor spun around, grabbing onto Chris’s arms like a stereotypical high school girl with the best gossip she’d ever heard.

“You, my friend, are a hot mess, but you _somehow_ still got the boy. I’m in shock,” Chris said, grinning. “I need to go get my hair done, be good while I’m gone. Don’t make any more life shattering realizations,” Chris teased, blowing him a kiss before walking out of the room.

Viktor looked Yuuri up immediately on Instagram, finding his account: y-katsuki. It was full of pictures of himself, the Nishigoris, and what seemed like any dog he saw on the street, including Makkachin. Viktor followed him and smiled when he saw that Yuuri already followed him. He wished he’d noticed _that_ sooner.

He liked a few of Yuuri’s posts, wishing desperately that Lilia would finish with him sooner, but he was waiting in the hallway for Yuuri nearly until they were called out to the runway. Yuuri stepped out right before they were called, and Viktor stopped for a second, staring at him. Yuuri walked up with a shy smile. “You look beautiful,” Viktor murmured. He’d kiss him, but Lilia would probably hit him for ruining what she’d spent so much time on. The makeup was almost natural, but blues and purples and reds brought out the colors of his outfit. He was gorgeous.

“ _You’re_ one to talk,” Yuuri answered, straightening Viktor’s flower crown and smiling at him. “I’ll see you after this?”

Viktor nodded, watching in awe as Yuuri walked off to his place in the line, smiling and starting up a conversation with the man beside him. He caught Viktor’s eyes and smiled, but then was pulled out onto the catwalk. Work had begun.

As soon as the show was over, Viktor sought out Yuuri, walking up to him and smiling. “So what do you say we blow this party off and have a date?” Viktor asked, sliding around to Yuuri’s side. He set his arm around him, and Yuuri smiled up at him.

“I think that sounds like a perfect idea. I hate these things, anyway.” He tugged at his tie, shoving it into his bag and following Viktor out to his car. “Where are we going?”

“I thought we could pick up some takeout, then go to my house? I don’t know if you’re staying at home or with the Nishigoris tonight, but I’m not too far from the city if you need to go home.” Viktor wanted as much time as he could have with Yuuri.

“I need to go home. I can call a ride or something, when we’re done eating,” Yuuri answered, tugging his legs up so he could face Viktor.

“I’ll drive you home! I don’t mind. It’s not too far,” he repeated. “What kind of food do you want?” he added before Yuuri could argue with the fact that Viktor was going to drive him home.

“We pass by the Japanese place? They make really good katsudon. It’s what I usually have after a show,” Yuuri suggested. Viktor had never had katsudon before, but he’d believe Yuuri’s opinion. He drove to the restaurant, walking in to buy their food and then driving back to his house.

Makkachin burst through the door as soon as they got home, and Viktor laughed when she immediately ran to Yuuri. “It’s just Yuuri, Makkachin. Behave. Axel, Lutz, and Loop aren’t here.” Of course, mentioning the triplets only made her tail wag harder and Viktor laughed, shoving her inside and closing the door behind them. “We can eat on the couch,” he suggested, walking the food to his living room.

Yuuri sat on the couch, and Viktor sat a reasonable distance away from him so they weren’t too close to each other when they were eating. At his first bite, his eyes lit up. “This is delicious, Yuuri!”

“It’s my favorite. My mom’s is best, but she’s in Japan still,” he laughed, taking a large bite of the food before continuing, “This is nearly as good, though. The best I can find here.”

“We’ll have to go to Japan sometime, then. So you can show me what it really tastes like.” Yuuri turned red, probably since Viktor suggested that he’d meet his parents, but he didn’t mind. They ate in relative silence, every so often scolding Makkachin for begging (and then “slyly” placing a piece of food on the floor for her).

“So,” Yuuri started once the food was gone, sliding across the couch so that he was pressed into Viktor’s side. “You thought I was married to Yuuko, had triplets, and wasn’t interested in you. And you _also_ thought I was an attractive model, but still not into you. And two different people.” Yuuri smiled up at him, and Viktor’s cheeks flushed red. “Anything else I need to clear up?” Yuuri was teasing, but Viktor still hesitated to answer. Was there? He really hoped there wasn’t some other misunderstanding between them.

“Let’s see,” Viktor started. “You’re Yuuri Katsuki, world’s sexiest model – “

“That’s you,” Yuuri interrupted, shaking his head. His cheeks were red again and Viktor rolled his eyes.

He shook his head. “If the world’s sexiest model calls you the world’s sexiest model, then you are.” Yuuri shyly looked away, and Viktor took the chance to pull him closer to his side. “You’ve got a great ass, and heavenly thighs. And a cute face, but the worst fashion sense I’ve ever seen in a model.”

“Hey!” Yuuri pushed his glasses up indignantly, and, really, that should have proved Viktor’s point, it only made him swoon into him.

“You pull it off, though. You could pull anything off.” And it was true. Viktor had seen Yuuri wearing clothes clearly meant for a trip to the park, so unattractive that he should have been insulted. It was no wonder he hadn’t known Yuuri was a model. “You’re also such a good person. Fuck, Yuuri, when I met you, and realized you were probably not single, I hoped that Katsuki might have a personality even slightly like yours. This is better than I dreamed.”

“I still can’t believe how much you want me,” Yuuri spoke softly, looking down at his lap.

“How could I not? I wanted to give you my phone number the first time that we met. You are captivating, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, kissing his forehead.

“You did give me your phone number,” Yuuri answered, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

“No. Not Yuuri, Katsuki,” Viktor clarified. He had given Yuuri his number. He’d missed Katsuki, and suffered the whole time that he tried to find him again.

“I hadn’t spoken to you at work until today, Viktor! I didn’t want to fanboy over you before we’d met and then – “

“You don’t know,” Viktor realized, staring at Yuuri. “The party, after the first show that we did together. You got drunk and stripped with Chris and danced with me and told me that you admired me and I haven’t stopped thinking about you since then. But you left before I could give you my phone number. Chris sent me pictures!” Viktor dug out his phone, not having to look far to find the pictures to show to Yuuri.

“I had no idea. You… didn’t think it was weird? How big a fan I am?” He looked nervous, and Viktor surged forward to cup his hands over his cheeks, kissing him.

“Never. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night. The only thing that’s distracted me is… you.” Viktor flushed red at the reminder that he’d been so confused over who Yuuri was. Yuuri stared, and after a second, smiled, a small laugh escaping his mouth.

“We both had no idea what was happening,” Yuuri said, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist. “You didn’t know who I was, I didn’t know that I didn’t need to be so nervous around you…”

“I love you,” Viktor answered, because that was clearly the right thing to say on the first date. Absolutely. He could totally confess his love right then and there.

“Viktor,” Yuuri answered (instead of “I love you too”, which Viktor only let himself be disappointed by for a few moments). “I’m sure that I’m dreaming,” he added after a second of silence, which Viktor _did_ smile at.

“Not dreaming. It’s me, and I love you,” Viktor repeated, and this time Yuuri laughed happily, reaching up to kiss Viktor again.

“I love you too,” he answered, and Viktor’s heart stopped, staring at Yuuri. Yuuri loved him. Yuuri… Viktor was going to be sick, but in that “I’m so happy that I need to physically expel my emotions” way not the “I’m sick everything is awful” way. Viktor kissed him again, using it as an excuse for his breathlessness.

“Let’s watch a movie? I can drive you home when it’s over,” Viktor suggested, instead of telling Yuuri that he could stay at his house, like he really wanted to. It was probably too early for Yuuri to sleep there, and unless Yuuri suggested it himself, he didn’t want to push. Even if they’d just told each other that they were in love.

“Sure,” Yuuri agreed. The two picked out some movie they’d both seen before, and it became obvious why when Viktor pressed Yuuri into the couch before the movie was even five minutes in, lazily kissing each other. After a little while of this, they wrapped their arms around each other, holding close and watching the movie. Well, Yuuri might be watching the movie. Viktor was watching Yuuri.

The movie went on in silence for a few moments, Yuuri curled up close to his side. Viktor thought that he was falling sleep for a few moments with how quiet they were. He didn’t mind. He’d love to have Yuuri stay the night there, and wake up in Viktor’s arms. Really, that sounded like a dream. He could wear his clothes in the morning, he was pretty sure that Yuuri had a few spare outfits at the Nishigoris that he could put on before they went to the park.

“Hey, Viktor,” Yuuri started shyly, kissing him again. Once Viktor looked down at him, he continued, “You know how you said I could pull anything off? Could I pull off your clothes?”

Oh! Yuuri had the same thoughts that Viktor did. He wanted to sleep over at Viktor’s house, and wear his clothes in the morning. Viktor was sort of falling in love with the idea. “Of course you could. I mean, they wouldn’t be your size, but they’d do in a pinch– “

“Viktor, no,” Yuuri laughed, looking up at him with a _look_ that made Viktor finally understand what _Eros_ was all about. “Can I pull them off _of you_?”

Viktor choked on his response, an enthusiastic, “ _Please_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!! kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated <3 tell me what you're thinking!
> 
> chapter 3 specific art:  
> links to come once the art is done <3
> 
> here is my [blog](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's domestic fantasies are out of control.
> 
> Yuuri likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, the end! i just wanted to thank everyone again for their awesome help in creating such an amazing story <3 as art is finished, i'll link it on my blog and in the fic so please check back in. this was such a fun fic to write and i'm so glad that everyone enjoyed it <333
> 
> without further ado, the epilogue,

“We should use the sparkly flower for his bangs!” Lutz shouted, grabbing it from the table and holding it up to Viktor’s head.

“The pink one is prettier,” Loop argued, trying to snatch the clip from her sister.

“I like the snowflake. Then he matches Yuuri,” Axel butted in, holding it up for Viktor to look at.

“You don’t have to pick just one,” Viktor answered. Yuuri laughed where he was standing off to the side. The girls had already done  _ his _ hair, requesting Viktor’s help to put it into the world’s tiniest pigtails, each held up with a silver hair tie and a sparkly blue snowflake clip. There had been almost no fighting for Yuuri, so it really should be expected that they’d argue over how to make Viktor prettiest.

“Let me help.” Yuuri walked over, and Viktor saw the girls were fighting over a comb. He combed Viktor’s bangs back, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before letting the girls go wild with their barrettes. No matter how long Viktor and Yuuri had been dating (three months, two weeks, and six days), he never got sick of the soft kisses Yuuri would give him. They had brought the barrettes for Axel, Lutz, and Loop to wear, but they seemed much more interested in pinning as many as they could into Viktor’s hair. They’d just had their own hair curled and pulled back with bobby pins, all three wearing the same style. Really, the only difference between them were their dresses, each were wearing a designer dress Yuuri and Viktor had picked in their favorite colors.

It was “bring your children to work” day, an event they did every year so their kids could see a small-scale version of what their parents did, and have the opportunity to dress up fancy and walk a runway. When Yuuri had (jokingly) suggested they bring the triplets, Viktor had enthusiastically agreed.

They’d gotten to choose Viktor and Yuuri’s ties (pink and gold for Viktor; silver and blue for Yuuri) and do their hair. Viktor and Yuuri had bought their dresses specially made for them and let them do whatever they wanted so far this day. Really, it had seemed like the perfect day for the three.

Viktor had a livestream open on Instagram, his phone propped up on the wall beside them, so Yuuko could see all they were doing. The rest of his followers popped in and out, each one eagerly asking about Viktor’s kids (and Yuuko responded again and again that they were just the babysitters).

“We’re done!” Axel exclaimed after a few moments of rearranging barrettes.

Viktor picked his phone up, flipping it so the camera faced himself, observing the girls’ work. He laughed, and one of them let out an insulted noise, but he put his hands up. “I’m laughing because it looks good! This is just how I would do my hair when I was young. It was long, almost all the way down my back, and I wanted everything sparkly I saw in it. It looks perfect.”

The triplets beamed, scampering up so they could look in the camera with Viktor. Viktor summoned Yuuri over, pressing a kiss into his cheek before taking a screenshot of the five of them, flipping the camera again and putting his phone down. “Now! Me and Yuuri’s hair look perfect, but look at our faces. We’re so plain!” Viktor threw an overdramatic arm over his face, and Lutz grabbed his cheeks, turning his face.

“We can fix that!” Loop declared.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, can we use your makeup?” Axel begged, tugging on Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri laughed, walking over to his table and picking up the kit, handing it down to the triplets.

“You get to go next! We did your hair first, so Viktor’s gotta have his face first,” Loop explained. “Don’t worry, we didn’t forget about you.”

Yuuri laughed, sitting down in his chair and watching the triplets swarm Viktor, asking him how to use the makeup. “I wasn’t worried. I’m sure you’re going to make sure that Viktor and I are the most beautiful we’ve ever been!”

“It’s going to be hard,” Viktor said seriously, winking at Yuuri, who hid a laugh in his hands.

“You’re gonna do ours after we’re done, right? I want to wear this one!” Lutz held up a sparkly lip gloss, and Viktor smiled.

“As soon as you make sure that Yuuri and I are the prettiest we’ve ever been, we’ll do the same for you,” Viktor promised. He lowered his chair so the triplets would be able to reach his face on their stepstools.

He closed his eyes to let them have the easiest time that they could with the makeup, but he could still feel things pressing into his face harder than strictly necessary. Yuuri was giving a soft explanation on how to do things, and Viktor’s lips quirked up in a smile.

“You’ve gotta look like a fish!” Axel shouted out of nowhere, and Viktor cracked his eyes open, not looking in the mirror yet even though they’d been working for a while. Yuuri was crouching with them now, holding a blush pallet out. Viktor quirked an eyebrow, looking at them.

“Look like a fish?” he asked, though the blush gave a good hint on what to do. He got what he wanted from asking, though, as all three pulled their cheeks in, over-exaggerating the face that Yuuri had told them to make. “Ah! Of course! I’m so glad I have such good examples.”

Viktor did the same, pulling his cheeks into the same over-exaggerated face as the triplets. “Now hold still,” Loop instructed, and Viktor tried not to laugh when Lutz held his head in place. Axel carefully took the brush from Yuuri, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she approached, applying (way too much) blush onto his cheeks until she grinned.

“Perfect! Now all we’ve gotta do is lipstick. Your tie’s pink, so you’ve gotta wear pink,” Loop explained, like it was perfectly obvious, and Viktor did laugh this time.

“You three pick it up so quickly!” He praised, closing his eyes again. “Pick a good shade, okay? I need it to match my tie perfectly so Yuuri will think I’m the prettiest,” Viktor leaned in to the girls to whisper. They giggled, and he heard soft arguing over which lipstick to use.

“Let me open it,” Yuuri butted in, so they must have chosen a color. After a second, Viktor felt the lipstick press against his lips, so he puckered them to make it easiest. A little definitely went outside of his lips, but he was sure that the rest of his face was in a similar state.

“Don’t look ‘til we’re done with Yuuri,” Axel made him promise before he could open his eyes. Once he did, he saw Yuuri’s eyes, shimmering with laughter.

“Alright, let me get up so you can make Yuuri as pretty as I am,” Viktor said, shooing the triplets over to Yuuri as he rose from the chair, winking at Yuuri again and sinking into his own seat, over-exaggeratedly spinning away from the mirror so he didn’t get a glimpse of himself.

“We don’t need as much help this time,” Loop said, “since Yuuri showed us everything to do with you.”

“But you might need to open some of it!” Lutz cut in, her eyes wide.

“I’ll do whatever you need me to. I can’t wait to see Yuuri, and how good we’ll look together,” Viktor said, leaning forward so he could watch the triplets.

Yuuri closed his eyes, and they quickly went to work, over-exaggerated blues and silvers on his eyes (and a little bit around them too, probably on accident). The lines were rough, the colors more extreme than a professional would do, and everything was not quite where it needed to be, but Viktor still couldn’t believe how beautiful Yuuri looked. They picked a silvery shimmer for his lips, not something with much color, but more glitter than any other item that they owned.

“Our turn!” Loop shouted as soon as they’d finished Yuuri’s face.

“You still can’t look yet, ‘cause we gotta do a big reveal, so  _ everyone _ gets to see, all at once.” Lutz grabbed Yuuri’s face to keep him from looking in the mirror.

“Of course, of course.” Viktor held his hands up in innocence. Of course he wouldn’t look at his face yet to see if he looked anything like what they’d done to Yuuri.

“Are you going to play rock, paper, scissors to see who has to wait?” Yuuri suggested, standing up and leaning against Viktor, letting his wrap his arms around his waist. Viktor kissed his cheek softly, careful not to let the lipstick ruin what the triplets had done.

The girls immediately jumped into the game, debating how many games would be fair for them until they had the  _ real _ winner. Viktor leaned his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “I love you,” he murmured into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri turned his head so they could kiss softly, and Viktor cracked his eyes open to smile down at his boyfriend.

“You two are such good parents!” Viktor looked up to see one of the stylists standing across from them. “Do you want me to help? I couldn’t help but notice there were three of them and two of you.” She winked.

“That would be great,” Yuuri answered, repeating what she’d offered to the girls, who lit up.

Viktor stayed frozen in his spot when Yuuri tried to tug his hand forward, and Yuuri turned his head curiously. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, turning so their foreheads were kissed together.

“We’re good parents?” he repeated. Axel, Lutz, and Loop weren’t even their kids, but it had still caught Viktor so off guard, what she had said. Of course he knew that he loved the girls and he would do anything for them, but for someone to see them, and to think that they were their parents, and to think that they were good at it? Viktor couldn’t stop repeating the comment in his head, bright red staining his cheeks.

“Vitya, the girls love you. They immediately decided that you were the best third dad they could have. You’re a great dad,” he murmured, kissing him softly. Viktor grinned widely, deepening the kiss for a moment until he heard the impatient shouts from the triplets. He laughed, pulling away from Yuuri and walking over so they could get their makeup done.

The triplets were done much quicker than Viktor and Yuuri, since they were having much less makeup done. For the most part, they just added glitter anywhere they could that would look nice and put a very light lip gloss on each of them. They looked adorable, and Viktor grinned at them.

“Thank you so much!” Yuuri smiled at the stylist, inclining his head. “You made this go so much more smoothly.”

“It’s not a problem! You’ll look great on the runway.” She smiled at the five of them before walking off to go help the rest of the families get ready for the show. Most of them were doing as much as they could themselves, but kids were a handful, and most of the models didn’t have their significant other with them, since Viktor and Yuuri were one of the few couples who both had the job.

“Are you ready for the big reveal?” Viktor asked, picking up his phone. “Everyone get together! I can’t wait to see how we look!” He squeezed in next to Yuuri, flipping the camera toward them. There was pink glittery makeup smeared all around his eyes, but, really, he didn’t look that bad. His and Yuuri’s makeup both were far from professional, but it could have been much worse considering three six-year-olds had done it.

“We look so cool,” Axel breathed, leaning in closer to the camera. Viktor smiled, shifting so he could get them all in frame and take another screenshot. He was sure that there would be plenty on the Internet to go through tomorrow, but he wanted some of his own.

“We do! You three look perfect for the runway,” Viktor exclaimed. “We’re going to go out in… fifteen minutes. Say goodbye to your mom, we need to put my phone away before we go!”

“Bye!” The three waved at the phone, and Yuuri repeated it behind Viktor. Viktor turned off the stream, sliding his phone into his bag.

“Alright! Let’s go walk over so we can go out in time.” He let the three grab onto on arm, and the reached out his other hand for Yuuri, who took it. They walked to the runway together and waited in line. It wasn’t anything big, just a small runway covered and lights and lined with models who volunteered to photograph the event every year. It was nothing for Viktor and Yuuri, but the triplets were in awe, bright eyes and wide smiles as they walked down the runway.

They paused for the photographers, letting them take pictures of the five of them. The girls did all sorts of ridiculous poses, and Viktor and Yuuri copied them, as well as making sure to get a few more serious pictures of them together as a little family. Viktor stayed back to ask that he was sent copies as well as Yuuko. Once finished talking to the photographers, he walked back to help Yuuri get the makeup off of himself and the triplets. Axel, Lutz, and Loop were much easier, but Viktor had to help Yuuri clean off his face, and Yuuri did the same for Viktor. As soon as they were as cleaned off as they could be, they loaded Axel, Lutz, and Loop into the car, driving back home as they chattered excitedly in the backseat about how much fun they had.

They dropped the triplets off at the Nishigori’s, and then immediately went back to Viktor’s house, where Yuuri had been staying the past couple weeks. He had a drawer dedicated just to his clothes in Viktor’s dresser, and hangers in his closet – Viktor was planning on asking him to move in in a little bit. He was sick of living in his big lonely house all alone, anyway.  Makkachin would also like the company.

Yuuri immediately pulled him to bed, stripping off his shirt and pushing Viktor down – but not in a sexy way. In a “we just watched three wild six year olds all day and I need to sleep” way. Viktor wasn’t disappointed; he felt the same way, really. He paused long enough to tug his clothes off, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri as Yuuri tugged the covers over them. He took Yuuri’s glasses, setting them on the bedside table and then plugging in both of their phones to charge.

Yuuri was already asleep by the time that Viktor rolled back over, and he smiled, kissing him softly before letting himself fall asleep. It was still dark outside when Viktor awoke, one of their phones insistently buzzing at his side. He didn’t want it to wake up Yuuri, so he leaned over so he’d be able to silence it.

Viktor yawned, picking up his phone. He squinted at the clock – it wasn’t even seven in the morning yet. Knowing Yuuri, they wouldn’t be waking up for a few more hours. He started to roll back over, but then noticed that he had a long list of notifications – even longer than usual. Curious, he unlocked his phone and pulled up the list. The newest notification was a text from Chris, with a link to a news story. Viktor lowered his brightness until the screen was basically turned off, but still squinted at it. “ _ Should we expect a Viktuuri baby?” _ the title read, and Viktor stared at it before scrolling down past the picture of Yuuri and Viktor in a photoshoot together.

“Models Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki recently livestreamed from their agency’s bring your child to work day with the triplets the couple regularly babysit. We couldn’t help but notice how natural Katsuki and Nikiforov looked with the children, nor the lovestruck look on Nikiforov’s face when a stylist commented how well he got along with the kids – assuming they were his own. And that’s no surprise, as the only way that we were sure the kids weren’t their own was their mother answering comments in the livestream Nikiforov ran. But with how natural and happy they looked throughout the stream, it seems no stretch to ask: Is there a Viktuuri baby in our future?”

Viktor set his phone down, leaning over to put his arms around Yuuri’s waist again. He tiredly buried his face in his hair. Yuuri shifted, his eyes cracking open to look up at Viktor, clearly not wanting to be awake. Viktor didn’t either, but now that he knew that Yuuri was already awake, he couldn’t keep his question inside of him. He wouldn’t be able to sleep if he kept thinking about it without telling Yuuri. “What would you think about adopting a baby of our own in a few years?”

“Not triplets,” Yuuri groaned. Viktor laughed, kissing his hair and letting him fall back asleep.

Viktor could work with “not triplets”. That was far from a “no”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 specific art:  
> links to come once the art is done <3

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please check out the adorable art and give her love for the precious idea and art:  
> [link](http://queenofthecute.tumblr.com/post/175251299713/my-pieces-for-the-yurionicebigbang-event)
> 
> and [here](http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com/post/175251758050/a-hot-mess-author-yoyoplisetsky-artist) is the link on the reverse bang blog.
> 
> My blog is [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to check me out for more yoi content ^-^
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated <3


End file.
